


Lovestruck

by guardianofloyalty



Series: The Life of Harper Eugene Quinzel [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Animal Lover Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Has Friends, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is an amazing dad, Jason is a Dork, Multi, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake Has Anxiety Disorder, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofloyalty/pseuds/guardianofloyalty
Summary: Harper Quinzel's life has always been complicated. First he was a street kid, then Jason Todd's adopted son, then Rogue and now...he's lovestruck.ON HOLD
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Life of Harper Eugene Quinzel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622257
Kudos: 15





	1. Meeting him

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to tell Harper's story after I See Fire and plus I wanted to show you his relationship with Damian evolve and grow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper meets Damian and well...let's just say it doesn't go great.

'Alright kid, you go have fun with demon brat. He should be in the training room.' Jason pressed a small kiss to Harper's hair and walked down the staircase to the Batcave. Him and Bruce needed to talk about a case and didn't want Harper hearing. 

'Alright, bye Dad!' Harper yelled as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the training room. Harper was 3 months into being 10 years old and was the tallest in his class, standing at 5'3. It didn't help that he was particularly lanky, his arms and legs being like sticks. His hair was a mess, curls sticking up in every direction. If anything it was his eyes that where the strangest thing about Harper. They were a bright green and almost seemed to glow in the dark which was extremely worrying considering his family. 

Harper pushed open the training room door to find a tanned boy with jet black hair throwing shuriken at a target, hitting the bullseye every time. When Harper entered the room, he barely had time to activate his meta-gene and step out of the way as a shuriken flew past his face. 'Hey, what the hell?!' Harper yelled as he glared at the boy. 

The boy simply looked him up and down. 'Tt, who are you?' He crossed his arms. Harper rolled his eyes. 

'I'm Harper Quinzel, Jason's kid.' At this, the boy raised an eyebrow. 

'You're Todd's spawn? I wasn't aware he had a child.' 

'No I'm...I'm not his biological son. I'm not even biologically a guy. I'm adopted, both my parents are dead and my only family is Harley Quinn.' Harper shrugged. He took off his plaid shirt and tossed it onto a bench.

The boy looked slightly surprised. 'You are related to the clown's play thing?' At this, Harper clenched his fists.

'She's-...Look I am NOTHING like her or my brother. Just because we share the same last name doesn't mean shit.' He stood up and strode towards the boy. 'I'm Harper Quinzel, you better remember that.' Harper held his head high despite being an inch shorter than the tanned boy. 

'I find your anger irritating.' The boy scowled. 'Father wouldn't let you be here if he knew.'

Harper scoffed, chuckling. 'Bruce does know, you little brat. You'd you think got me the stuff for my room?' He whispered, glaring at the boy. They were now only a few inches apart. 'Alfie and I made cookies, AND he's teaching me chess. Check. Fucking. Mate.' 

In a blur of motion, Harper was on the ground with his arms behind his back in a very painful position and the boy was on top of him. 'Oi, get off me! _Oh dulce jesús, bájate de mí, gilipollas!_ ' He yelled. He activated his meta-gene and broke free, springing back up. ' _Quieres hacer esto, mocoso?_ '' Harper held up his hands in a defensive position. He'd been in quite a few fights from living on the streets. He was strong, super human strong. 

'If you are challenging me to a fight, you will lose. I am Damian Aaron Wayne, Grandson of The Demon's head.' Harper groaned, tilting his head back. 

'You know if you're gonna keep monologing, you should probably do it when I'm not about to punch you in the face.' Harper chuckled, trying desperately not to scream at the irony. 'You're like a godamn villain with that start.' 

Damian growled and ran forward, at the same time Harper activated his meta-gene and orange energy started crackling around him. A rush of adrenaline surged through his veins and his pupils dilated. 'Oh this is gonna be fun, _amigo_.' He slammed his palm against the floor, sending cracks of orange energy towards Damian. Damian simply avoided the energy as it skittered towards him. 

'You're going to have to do better than that, Quinzel.' Damian scowled as he did a flying kick towards Harper. In a display of flexibility that he'd only ever seen in Grayson, Harper flipped backwards and stood in a defensive position. 

'See if I were stupid I would do a monologue right now but I'm not.' Harper chuckled and closed his eyes, the orange energy withdrawing back to him and emitting a crackling sound. 

Harper didn't even know Damian was behind him until he felt his arm getting twisted and heard a loud crack. 'AHHH!' He screamed, the orange energy around him striking out at Damian. They both fell down onto the floor. 

'You fucking brat! You broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder!' Harper clutched his arm. 

Both Jason and Bruce burst into the room, looking ready to fight. 'Harper! What happened?!' Jason ran over to Harper and brushed a curl behind his ear. 

'The demon brat broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder.' Harper hissed, glaring at Damian. 'Dad...it hurts. Please, it hurts.' He looked up at Jason, trying not to cry. Jason sighed and moved Harper into his lap. 

'I'm gonna reset your shoulder and arm, ok kid? Y-You're healing should kick in soon.' Jason was slightly shaking, he hated seeing Harper hurt. It scared him in a way that only his nightmares and the Joker did. 'It's gonna hurt but it'll be ok.' Jason sighed. He counted down and then snapped Harper's arm and shoulder back into place. His scream was something that he never wanted to hear again. Jason engulfed Harper in a hug. 'It's ok, kid. You're ok.' He then slowly turned his head to glare at Damian. 'What. Did. You. Do.' 

Bruce had finished telling Damian off and was now watching as Jason let loose. 'Tt, Quinzel's anger was irritating me. I knew Father wouldn't approve of having a Quinzel in the Manor so I taught him a lesson.' At this, Bruce looked like he saw shades of red. 

' **Damian!** Harper is family! He is **NOT** like his Aunt or brother. Because of your actions you're benched for at least a month. We do not hurt family.' Bruce crossed his arms and glared at Damian. 'Just because you find him "irritating" does not mean that anyone else does and that certainly does not give you permission to hurt him.' Damian glanced at Harper, looking ever so slightly guilty, before marching out of the training room.

'Dad...something happened during the fight.' Harper stared down at his hand which was pulsing with orange energy, the lines on his palms glowing white. 'I-I don't think my meta-gene is just enhanced abilities.' 


	2. Saving his life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper was just standing by when it happened. The building exploded. Guess he was going to save Robin's life.

Harper had been crushing over Robin for a few weeks now. Robin was just so amazing. He had these eyes and god his voice. His crush on Robin had somehow made him start going to their fights and watching, just to make sure he's safe. 

It was a fight with Riddler that changed Harper's view on Robin forever. 

* * *

'Kid, you can't go past here. It's too dangerous!' A police officer said as he held Harper back. He nearly laughed at the irony. He was a meta-human, he could take the danger. 

'They need help! The buildings on fire and last time I checked the explosion would've knocked him unconscious.' Harper yelled. An explosion had caused the building that Batman & Robin where confronting Riddler in to go up in flames. The fire brigade where on their way but it was going to take them a bit to get here. Batman had managed to get out of the burning apartment building but had promptly collapsed afterwards. Robin was still in there. 

'Screw it.' Harper ducked under the police officer's arm and sprinted into the building. He ignored the officer's yells and the Commissioner's startled tone as he kicked open the door. 

The heat was intense, nothing like Harper had ever felt before. Flames licking the walls and spreading like a disease. He had to cover his eyes with his arm, pushing forward. 'Robin!' Harper yelled as he avoided the flames, trying not to get burned. 'Robin! You in here?!' With Harper's enhanced hearing he heard a groan from upstairs. It was Robin. Riddler was already in custody outside. 

With a deep breath, Harper activated his meta-gene. Orange energy crackled around him and everything seemed to slow down slightly. He coughed as he realised that his deep breath had caused a ton of smoke to enter his lungs, it burned and itched. Harper clutched his chest for a second before running towards a wall, using it as a spring board to get upstairs since the stairs were on fire and very unstable. He landed and then realised that his jacket was on fire as well. He quickly tore it off so it didn't burn him. '

'Robin! ROBIN!' Harper screamed as he kept running down the hall. Another groan made Harper's head spin in the right direction. It was coming from a closed room. 'Shit.' He surged forward and grabbed the doorknob. He yelled as it burned his hand. Harper clenched his jaw and pushed through the pain, turning the doorknob so it opened the door. He saw Robin laying on the floor, his mask ripped and destroyed. His suit was nearly destroyed. Harper ran over and gently picked up the masked vigilante. He looked down to see a familiar tanned face. 'Damian...' 

Harper gulped and looked around for a quick exit. There was a window that lead to the street below but they were on the second floor, the impact would injure them more. He was panicking now, the fire was getting closer and hotter. They didn't have much time. 'Window it is.' Harper clutched Damian's body close to his, bridal style, and ran at the window. He jumped and it shattered upon impact, a few pieces of glass cut Harper's cheek. The ground was getting closer, closer. Harper braced for the impact and gently kissed Damian's forehead. 

CRACK. 

The impact, broke both of Harper's legs but he managed not to hurt Damian. People screamed and gasped at the sudden arrival of a boy carrying Robin. Soon paramedics where by his side. 'I'll be fine...just help Robin.' Harper begged, his face dirty from the smoke. Reluctantly, the paramedics left Harper to take Robin to an ambulance. He reset his legs and watched as they started to heal. 

Commissioner Gordon was soon walking over. 'You did a dangerous thing, kid. You could've gotten yourself killed. If that proves anything, it's that you're nothing like them.' He then offered his hand to Harper, who gladly took it. 'You're a good kid.' 

'Thank you, Commissioner, but I'm really not a good kid. I grew up a thief and got into fights a lot...I'm a troublemaker.' Harper sighed, smirking slightly. Commissioner Gordon just chuckled. 

'I know, son. I've read your file.' Commissioner Gordon chuckled. 'Despite your background, you're a good kid. You ran into a burning building to save Robin.' Harper sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. 

He looked over Commissioner Gordon's shoulder at the ambulance where they were treating Robin. 'I just hope he's ok...' 

'Just promise you that you'll get home safe, kid. It's not safe to be running around Gotham at this hour.' Commissioner Gordon placed his hand on Harper's shoulder. Harper just chuckled and activated his meta-gene.

'I'm no ordinary kid, Commissioner.' With that, Harper sprinted away from the scene towards his house. 

An orange blur was the best people saw of him as he ran through Gotham, people gasping and turning as they felt a rush of wind. Harper rolled his eyes as he heard a distant scream with his hearing. He tuned his hearing and focused on the distant scream. 

'Calm down, girl! The bat will hear you if you keep screaming.' Harper smirked slightly and sped up, running in the direction of the scream. 

'Bingo.' 


	3. Missing him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Harper are sworn enemies. So then why is Harper missing him desperately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied child abuse

Harper was sitting in his room, playing his guitar. The soft strum of strings along with the sound of rain against his window was almost enough to send him to sleep.   
‘We’re too young, we’re too dumb to know things like love...’ He sang, closing his eyes. His heart was aching but he didn’t know why. Jason, Uncle Dick and Uncle Tim were fine. Alfred was making sure the Manor was ready for the gala they were having that night. Damian was in Metropolis, visiting J’on and tracking Lex Luthor’s movements. Why did he feel like something was missing? Something...he needed. Something he missed.   
Harper finished the song and put his guitar aside, swinging his long legs over his bed. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.   
The rain had been pouring down all day, never relenting. Umbrellas were the only shade of colour apart from grey that was visible outside. Sunday’s were almost always miserable in Gotham. It was the day Harper usually trained with Uncle Dick but he was pulling a shift at the Blüdhaven Police Department for a friend.   
‘Harp? You ok, kiddo?’ Harper hasn’t even noticed Jason enter the room. He was leaning against the doorframe with a somewhat worried look on his face.   
‘I don’t know...my heart hurts. No I haven’t been poisoned, I did the test this morning.’ Harper rolled his eyes before Jason could even ask the question. ‘I’ve also checked my body for any fresh puncture signs. There aren’t any. Whatever this is...it’s not physical.’ Harper tapped his fingers on his jeans.   
Jason uncrossed his arms and sat down next to Harper. ‘Kid...I think you’re missing Damian. Ever since you saved him...he’s been uncharacteristically nice to you. You’ve been able to hangout instead of just fighting constantly.’ Jason wrapped an arm around Harper and pulled him in for a hug. ‘You miss ‘em kid. Don’t try to hide it.’   
A tear dropped onto his jeans, making a small wet patch. Confused, Harper moved his hand up to his cheek. He was crying.   
‘Dad...it hurts. I-Is he going to leave forever? Like my other Mom and Dad?’ At this Jason visibly winced, Harper’s mother and father had left him with numerous mental scars. Abandonment issues. Trust issues. Flinching at contact. Apologising when it wasn’t his fault. Thinking Jason would hurt him if he messed up.   
‘Damian would never leave you.’ Jason turned to face Harper fully and placed his hands on his shoulders. ‘The kid trusts you. Has he said it outright? No. Then only person he’s ever said that to was Golden Boy. Who cares? Demon brat will never ever leave.’

’Because of Bruce?’ Harper reluctantly met Jason’s gaze.

’Because of Harper Eugene Quinzel.’ Jason smiled slightly. ‘You’re his friend, he’ll never admit it but you are.’ Jason abruptly stood up and rummaged through Harper’s bed side drawer. He pulled out an unopened letter. ‘He left this after you saved him.’ He handed it to Harper. 

‘ _Dear Quinzel,_

 _Thank you for removing me from the building. It was reckless, idiotic and foolish for you to do so however. I can handle myself. I was wondering if you could join me for training in the Batcave. I am intrigued about your abilities as I have only seen them in combat. Please consider next Wednesday._  
  
_Sincerly, Damian._ ’  
  
Harper blinked one confusion. ‘He wanted...me too train with him? Isn’t that like a love confession from the bra-Damian.’ He corrected himself.   
‘Yeah, he did. He was crushed when you didn’t show. It took Dick days before he would even say your name and not refer to you by fool.’ Jason chuckled. ‘Now go get your lover boy, kiddo.’

* * *

Despite being half past 2 in the morning, Harper was wide awake and typing away on his laptop. His drawing tablet was in his lap with a hastily sketched body on it.   
‘Come on...open dammit. I need the old suit designs!’ He groaned.   
Dick had said he was ready to do a patrol or two with him but he needed a suit first. Since his meta-gene’s power was a bright orange, Harper has decided that’s what colour his symbol was going to be. Just like Barbara’s the symbol was close enough to a bat for people to know he was part of the bat-family but different enough that people would know Harper also worked on his one.   
‘Yes!’ Harper squealed and then promptly covered his mouth, not wanting to wake Jason up.   
‘Case files, medical records, equipment blueprints...Suit designs!’ He opened the folder and his jaw nearly dropped. There were so many designs. 20 or so Robin ones, multiple Batgirl ones and over 30 Batman ones. Finally, Harper found the design he wanted. It was an older Robin one. One of the designs that Jason had wore...

A ping through his headphones make Harper jump slightly. Damian was video calling him. Oh no. He was in trouble now. Harper answered the call with a smile which quickly faded. 

’Quinzel. Why are you looking at Todd’s old suit designs?’ Damian deadpanned. They were both 12 now and the baby fat was slowly fading from their faces. Harper was growing almost constantly, now being taller than Damian. Damian’s jawline was becoming more pronounced and he was growing into his Robin name with the muscles in his arms showing more. 

’Is Bruce there? Or is he out rounding up the Arkham escapees?’ Harper raised an eyebrow. He didn’t want Bruce to know that his adoptive grandson was thinking about becoming a vigilante. 

At this, Damian grabbed a pair of headphones nearby and put them on. ‘Father is not here. Do you wish to speak to him or this something you wish to keep secret from him?’ A small smirk appeared on Damian’s face and he had a mischievous glint in his eye that made Harper’s heart skip a beat. 

’Bruce cannot know about this. I’m trusting you because you’re my best friend. Dad doesn’t even know and I tell him everything.’ Harper bit his lip. ‘I wanna help.’ 

Damian’s eyes widened and he let out a yell in Arabic. ‘You have not had proper training, Quinzel! You only know self-defence.’ He crosses his arms and leaned back in the chair. 

’Uncle Dick has been teaching me for the past 2 years. He says I’m ready to do a few patrols with him. Now don’t give me that look, Dami. I can handle myself or have you forgotten June.’ 

Harper has been kidnapped my some people pissed off at Harley Quinn and beat him up. He managed to break free of his restraints with tricks he learned from Jason and kicked his kidnapper’s asses. His fighting style had been so brutal that 2 of them had been in hospital for a week. Harper on the other hand had only ended up with a busted lip and a black eye. Damian has been the one to find him, panting over the unconscious bodies with orange energy crackling around him. 

’I have not forgotten June, Quinzel. I am merely wondering if you have enough skill to take down criminals without injury.’ Damian narrowed his eyes slightly. 

’Dami...please. I can’t stand by and watch as you and the others put your lives on the line! I need to help.’ Harper clenched his jaw. At his words, Damian’s glare softened slightly. He’d never been able to say no when Harper called him, ’Dami’.

’Tt, fine. I shall help you with your idiotic attempt at getting Father’s approval.’ Damian rolled his eyes. ‘What do you need me to do?’ 


End file.
